


Little Tiger

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Karasuno, Kuroo tetsuro, bokuto koutaro - Freeform, daichi sawamura - Freeform, hq, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets to witness and be a part of a scrimage against the school captains plus a new girl that he had never met. She gives off some confusing signals during the game and he doesn't know how to react when the upper classman is showing interest.<br/>HinataxReader Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, let me get this straight." Hinata said, sitting on the bus with Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya. "We're going to a different schools gym. . ."

 

"Yup."

 

". . . to play a practice game. . ."

 

"Yes."

 

"Against our captains."

 

"That's right."

 

"The game is us against our captain and captains from other schools." 

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"And other people from those teams will be working with us." Hinata finished. 

 

"That's basically what we're all doing." Nishinoya nodded in response to several of Hinata's questions. He had missed the previous day of practice because he was sick and asking a lot of questions about what they were all doing. 

 

"This is going to be so fun!!" Hinata said excitedly, suddenly making Kageyama feel sick. "It's gonna go hraaa! And we'll boooohs!" He said, even though no one knew what he was exactly saying. Kageyama tried to understand it, but it was all lost in translation. 

 

"Daichi said an old friend of his is going to be there." Tanaka grinned evilly. "And he got that look on his face."

 

"What look?" Hinata and Kageyama said at the same time in wonder. 

 

"The one he gets when he's talking about a girl~" Tanaka's grin grew wider. 

 

"Whaaat? You think a girls gonna be there that's friends with Daichi?" Nishinoya had the same grin. 

 

"What? A girls playing with us?" Hinata asked innocently. Tanaka scoffed. 

 

"Please. This is a thing we all do as men! There's no way there's gonna be a "female" captain to team up with us." Tanaka laughed. Nishinoya did not look too sure. 

 

"Be careful. Remember the last time you said that. The girl slapped you." Nishinoya whispered. Hinata could not help bu to giggle, making Tanaka glare at him. 

 

"What are you four talking about back there?" Daichi called from the front of the bus. 

 

"Nothing!" All four of the boys yelled. When they reached their destination everyone had to help load equipment off the bus for the game. Hinata lugged a bag full of volleyballs and Tanaka held the net. It was always polite to bring your own equipment. 

"All of you, go get changed. We're doing greetings after you're done changing. It's just a practice, so don't take it too hard if you lose." Daichi smiled, even though if they lost it would be against him. Hinata was nervous, even accidentally putting his shirt on backwards. He would have walked out like that if Tanaka had not have grabbed him. After they were done they got on the court and there were a few people there already. The captains seemed to have already be on their team. Tanaka and Nishinoya peered over at the captains, trying to spot a girl. 

"Sorry that took me a moment." A voice came from the changing room. "I had to wait until everyone was out." You smiled, being in your practice clothes. Nishinoya and Tanaka's mouths dropped when they saw you. A pretty girl. A pretty girl that was going to play volleyball with them. 

"We should have let you gone first." Daichi said politely. 

"You could have changed with us. We're all men here." Kuroo threw an arm around your shoulder. You deadpanned, pushing him off. 

"Very subtle, Kuroo, but I'm good going last. Is this your team, Daichi?" You asked, looking over at the boys who were staring. "What? Have they never seen a girl play volleyball before?" You whispered. 

"Tanaka actually thought that you were just going to be on the sidelines the whole time." Daichi said. You could visibly see which one was Tanaka because he paled at the mention of what he had said on the bus. 

"Oh, really?" You stared at him. "Well, I guess I know who my first target is." You said, eyes burning holes through him. Tanaka thought he was going to faint from your hard gaze. Daichi sighed, deciding to introduce everyone to the different captains of the teams that were around. Least to say, people were in awe and decent respect. Except Tsukishima, of course. 

"This is (Y/n). She's not a captain of a volleyball team, but she's played with all of us before. She's just as good or better than most of you." Daichi said almost as a warning. You waved at the boys, smiling. Hinata could not stop staring at you. You were the prettiest upperclassman he had ever seen. 

"Alright. Enough introductions. Let's get this game started." You clapped, walking over to where your position was. The guys looked at each other, not really knowing what to expect in this game. When the whistle blew, the ball was thrown in the air. Kuroo passed it to the other side of the court, smirking. 

"(Y/n)! Catch this one!" He said. You were still staring at Tanaka, making him feel intimidated. When the ball came your way you took a monstrous jump and hit it with killer force. You aimed carefully and it shot over to Tanaka. He tried to catch the ball, but it hit his chest so hard he fell backwards. Hinata's mouth dropped. You looked like a tiger crushing the skull of an ape when you hit that serve. Now he knew why you were on the captain's side of the field. Everyone had their thing, but you had some amount of strange strength. Hinata gulped when he noticed your gaze fall on him; the same one you had on Tanaka. A smile spread across your lips and you winked. 

"You shouldn't have hit the ball so hard. Go easy on them." Oikawa teased. 

"I warned him." You smiled innocently, going to the back where you were supposed to be. You were pretty fast during the game and prone to hitting the floor for the ball. Hinata had a hard time concentrating on the game when he was watching what you were doing most of the time. Tanaka was back up, but he had a big red mark on his chest. You had made your way to the front of the lines when Kuroo served you another ball. Tsukishima jumped to block, but you took your leap a few seconds after yours. You managed to stay in the air longer and shot the ball towards Hinata. Hinata paled when he saw you practically crush the ball at him. He tightened his stance when the ball hit his arms. He did not fall back, but he slid back a few inches. You stared at Hinata in surprise. He had caught your ball and he did not topple over. When Hinata opened his eyes again, he saw you staring at him differently this time. Respect was in your eyes instead of you looking at him like he was prey. He did not realize right then that in that moment, you saw him completely differently now.


	2. Chapter 2

You watched Hinata carefully the rest of the match. His spike was amazing and you could not help but to follow him with your eyes. Hinata started to notice it and felt like you were stalking prey. Your strength when spiking the ball was almost terrifying and you were so fast. The captains won in the end, beating the other ones by a few points. You high-fived Daichi and Kuroo. 

 

"Good game!" You stretched, feeling a bit of a burn in your legs. "I'm impressed. Your guys are really good." You complicated, jumping up and down. Everyone was tired, yet you were still hyped up and energetic. 

 

"What is this chick on?" Tsukishima grumbled, watching you. 

 

"We lost, but that was a fun game." Hinata tried cheering everyone up. 

 

"Line up!" Bokuto called, making everyone line up to shake hands. You smiled at each one, getting a glare from Tsukishima. When you shook hands with Hinata he looked at you with such an awed look and you winked at him as you walked off. Hinata blushed a bit, watching you walk away. 

 

"Everyone, change and shower." Daichi told the Karasuno team. 

 

"Dibs on shower first." You called, skipping over to the door. Everyone started moving towards the showers, but Hinata ran over to where you were. 

 

"Excuse me." Hinata said quickly. You turned to him, giving him a warm smile. 

 

"Yeah. You're Hinata Shouyo, right?" You said, leaning against the wall. "I've heard a lot about you from those idiots over there." You pointed at the captains. 

 

"You have?" Hinata asked, suddenly beaming. "What'd they say?" 

 

"Well, Daichi mostly said that you were a big ball of energy." You started. Hinata looked a bit down about that. "Although he did mention that you have killer jumping skill. And I like to think you're like a ball of sunshine." You smiled. Hinata suddenly became so much brighter. 

 

"Th-thanks." He said, becoming flustered about what you just said to him. "Do you mean that?" 

 

"Yeah. Watching you play was cool. You were like scraw! Then shoom!" You laughed. Hinata's face looked like he had just been given a puppy. 

 

"You're playing was really cool. You were like pow! Then when you would run across the court you went nyoom." Hinata started going and babbling. You smiled, thinking it was cute. 

 

"You're pretty cute, Hinata. I need to go change, but when I come out I'll give you my number." You told him, walking into the changing room. Hinata's face grew red and he ran off after you left. He went to go change, still flustered. 

 

"Why do you look so weird? You didn't even run around that much." Tanaka said. 

 

"Oh, no, it's nothing." Hinata said shakily. 

 

"Wait, you were talking to that girl, weren't you?" Nishinoya pointed out, prodding Hinata. 

 

"W-What?! No!" Hinata yelled quickly. "Ok. . ." He gave up. "She wants to give me her number." He mumbled quietly. 

 

"What? She wants to give you her number? Why are you here, then?" Tanaka asked. 

 

"I don't know. . . She's like a year older than me. Isn't that supposed to be weird?" Hinata asked, nervously. 

 

"No, it means you have serious game if an upperclassman is into you." Nishinoya said. 

 

"Why would an upperclassman ask you out? I doubt you'd be tall enough to kiss a girl." Tsukishima scoffed. Hinata scowled when he heard that. 

 

"Well. . . At least I'm not freakishly tall." He grumbled. 

 

"Look, the girl is cute. Get her number. What's the worse that could happen?" Nishinoya said. 

 

"She could have a weird affliction for short people." Kageyama said. Everyone stared at him for a second. 

 

"Just get her number. Do this for us." Tanaka said. 

 

"OK." Hinata said, still nervous. "I'll get her number." He pulled his shirt on and ran out of the room. 

 

"Wait, Hinata!" Yamaguchi yelled. Hinata walked out, going over to where you were talking with Kuroo. 

 

"Hey, Hinata. Umm. . . your shirts on backwards." You said, smiling. Hinata blushed. 

 

"I did. . . I didn't know. I was just trying to change quick." Hinata said. "To help with. . . putting stuff in the bus." He said quickly. You smiled. 

 

"It was nice meeting you, Hinata." You said, hugging him. You smirked, slipping a piece of paper in his back pocket. Hinata blushed a little. 

 

"Nice meeting you, too." He said quickly before running off. Kuroo chuckled. 

 

"Are you playing a first year?" He asked, turning to you with his signature look. 

 

"No. I think he's kinda cute." You said, shrugging. 

 

"He has no clue what he's about to get into." Kuroo chuckled.


	3. Chapter Three

You wondered what to do about this. The whole, trying to flirt with Hinata thing. He did not seem as dense as most of the guys on the team, but it'd still take some effort. You looked at your phone, getting a text from Daichi. He was asking if you could come for their practice to give them tips and pointers. You grumbled, knowing you'd have to take a bus out there. And it was your mom's week to have you. You sighed, decided to tell your mom you wanted to go back to your father's for a day or two. 

 

"Mom, look, a friend of mine is wondering if I can come to their school to help. I'd just be gone a couple days." You said, on the phone. 

 

-"Fine, fine. You can go help your friend, but I don't want you staying at your fathers house. Ask them to stay the nights."- Your mother said on the other end. You felt uncomfortable, knowing she was still angry at him. 

 

"Alright. I won't stay at dad's. I'll stay at my friends house." You said, hanging up. It was uncharted waters between your parents and you hated getting in between it. You knew you'd have to say goodbye to your mom before you left. 

 

"So, what's got your panties in a twist?" Kuroo asked, sitting right next to you at lunch. He never truly understood "personal space". 

 

"Hey, Kuroo. Nothing. Daichi was asking if I could come there to help with his practice. But I'd have to stay a couple nights. My mom's not too thrilled." You said. 

 

"Well, yeah. Of course. Your parents are still warring on." Kuroo sighed. "Wait, a few days?"

 

"Yes. Don't worry, though. It'll be like I was never gone." You smiled. 

 

"Alright. Say hi to those birdbrains for me." Kuroo said. 

 

"Will do."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, Daichi!" You called, getting off your bus. 

 

"(Y/n), it's good to see you. Was your mom alright with it?" Daichi asked. 

 

"Well, I mean. She wasn't easy to convince. She's alright after she got a punch in." You laughed. Daichi frowned. 

 

"You sure it was ok? I could've got a bus for all of us to go to Nekoma if it would've been easier." He said. 

 

"No, it's fine. I'm happy to be here. By the way, I need to. . . uh. . . My mom doesn't want me back for a couple of days and she doesn't want me staying at my dads." You said. Daichi shook his head. 

 

"Say no more. I'm sure our manager wouldn't mind hosting you. And if she can't we have other people here, too." Daichi smiled. You grinned, walking with him to the school gym. You walked in right as a volleyball came heading for the door. You stood there and let it bounce off your head. The noise in the gym stopped. 

 

"I told you it'd make it to the door." Tanaka whispered. 

 

"Shut up!" Nishinoya hit him. 

 

"I was not expecting that." You muttered, setting your bag against the wall. 

 

"Straighten up all of you. We're lucky (Y/n) agreed to come in from the city to help." Daichi said. Sugawara came over and asked if you were alright. 

 

"Completely fine. Not like I can't exact revenge or anything." You laughed. Tanaka looked a bit scared. 

 

"You all will show her the same respect you show me." Daichi said. All of the boys stood single file infront of you, waiting instructions. You stared at all of them, not really knowing where to begin. 

 

"So, maybe we should start out with names. You guys know who I am, but I don't have forever to learn your names. I'll figure it out, though. Glasses." You pointed at Tsukishima. "King." You motioned to Kageyama and he growled. "Cat." You pointed at Yamaguchi. "Shorty." You called Nishinoya. "Baldie." You told Tanaka. "Man bun." You looked at all of them and then at Hinata. "Tiger." You decided. "Alright, those are your names. If you have any questions so far, keep them to yourself." The guys did not seem too impressed right now. 

 

"Alright, I'll start easy. There's only two of you where jumping is a strength. Tiger has skill at jumping and Glasses. . . well, you just have to jump like four inches and you're a wall." You complimented. "So, let's get started. Squats. All of you." 

 

The teammates had to do a lot of exercises to match up with you as you had them do different things. You then instructed all of them to run and jump off the wall. This would help their leg muscles. You had them do push ups, mountain climbers and other exercises. You didn't even do any volleyball that day. You just had them do different exercises to help their arms and legs. 

 

"Alright, time. You guys can go change. That's all." You said, clapping your hands. 

 

"We didn't even do any volleyball." Tsukishima complained. 

 

"These exercises will help you be more efficient. Tomorrow, I'll show you guys some stuff where you can touch the ball." You told him. "Go to the shower, Glasses." You shrugged. After they all left, you sat down on the bench before helping clean everything up. 

 

"That was some pretty intense training." Daichi said, helping you roll up the net. 

 

"I try. Luckily, the bus ride over here gave me enough time to come up with a lesson plan. Did I do fine?" You asked, nervously. 

 

"You did great. Sometimes they need a stricter hand." Daichi said. You sighed, sitting down. 

 

"I'm tired from yelling so much." You yawned. 

 

"Did you talk to someone about my housing situation?" You asked, looking up at him. 

 

"All the girls could not because they wouldn't even be around, but Hinata said he could put you up. He has a little sister, so that shouldn't be a problem." Daichi said. You nodded, not really knowing about Hinata's family. 

 

"Sounds good. Thanks, by the way." You smiled.


	4. Chapter Four

"You know, Hinata, I thought we'd at least go on a date first before I'd get to meet your parents." You teased as you walked with Hinata to his house. You had your bag as you both walked up hill. 

 

"Are you sure the distance is ok? I think Kageyama is a bit closer if you want to bunk with him." Hinata offered, even though he did not want that at all. If there was any chance at all of another guy on the team making a move on you, Hinata was going to try and block it. 

 

"That's ok. Daichi told me how reluctantly you had offered to house me for the next few nights." You nudged him a little. Hinata blushed a little when you mentioned that. 

 

"I was just trying to be helpful." Hinata huffed as you walked farther. Not many people could do the distance that he did for school. 

 

"So, mountain boy, what's your sister's name again? If I'm going to be sleeping in her room, I shoulder at least know that." You mentioned. 

 

"Her name is Natsu. I think you'll like her. She's pretty nice." Hinata smiled. 

 

"Hello, Mrs. Hinata. It's very nice to meet you. I'm very, very appreciative that you've chosen to let me stay with you. I promise that I'll be on my best behavior." You promised, smiling politely. 

 

"No reason to be so formal. It's nice to meet you, (Y/n)-chan. Shoyo's never brought home a girl before." His mother said, shaking your hand. You giggled when Hinata blushed. 

 

"It's not like that, mom." Hinata whined. 

 

"We have a mattress set up in Natsu's room for you to use and dinner is almost ready." His mother said. "I'll let you set down your stuff and get acquainted with everything." 

 

"Thank you." You smiled as you were led around by Hinata. 

 

"Here, you can put your stuff in Natsu's room. You can meet her." Hinata walked into his little sisters room. "She's at a friend's house right now, but should be back in time for dinner." He explained. 

 

"So, where's your room. Will I get to see that?" You asked, laying your backpack down on the mattress. Hinata blushed a bit. 

 

"Sure. You can see my room. We can hang out there until dinner. . . I mean, unless you don't want to. . ." Hinata started to mumble. You smiled. 

 

"I'd love to hang out. Let's go." You prodded him onward. Hinata led you to his room, which was down the hall. He let you into his room and sat on his bed. 

 

"This is my room!" Hinata announced, opening your arms. 

 

"Nice." You said, looking around the room. It wasn't exactly clean, but it wasn't like it was a dump. "I like your room. It looks cozy." You complimented. 

 

"You can sit down if you want." Hinata offered, moving some blankets on his bed. You sat right next to him, leaning back on the bed. 

 

"So, what made you get into volleyball?" You asked him, looking over. 

 

"I want to be like the Little Giant." Hinata said proudly, grinning widely. 

 

"The Little Giant? I remember him! Well, the stories that Kuroo would tell me about." You told him, smiling a little. 

 

"He's just so amazing! I watched all his games in middle school. Well, in middle school I didn't exactly have a good team or anything, but I still wanted to be great!" HInata said with a great amount of energy. You were so impressed with his excitement. 

 

"So, you joined the birds to be like your idol?" You asked. Hinata thought about it for a minute before leaning back with you. 

 

"Yes. Karasuno is awesome and the team is good and I'm on that team." Hinata said, seeming to still be in awe. 

 

"You are. And you're good. Watching you play was entertaining. I wish I could see it more often." You told him. Hinata looked over at you. 

 

"You're welcome to come to our games, you know. It could be really fun." Hinata said, suddenly realizing how close your faces were to each other. 

 

"Really? You know, Kuroo might get jealous if he hears me cheering for another team." You said, leaning your face a bit closer. Your foreheads were just about touching. 

 

"I don't see why. You'd just be showing your support." Hinata said, glancing down at your lips. 

 

"He'd know who I'm really cheering for." You whispered. Hinata was about to say something when his mother yelled that it was time for dinner. "Looks like it's time to eat." You stood up fast. You walked to the door and looked back at Hinata, who was flustered and still laying down. "You coming?"


End file.
